1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal electroptic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an STN type liquid crystal display device taking advantage of birefringence is known. The conventional STN type liquid crystal display device displays colored display in a yellow-green mode or a blue mode. In order to realize black-and-white display, the conventional STN type liquid crystal display device is provided with an STN type liquid crystal panel for compensating for the colored display in addition to its STN type liquid crystal panel for driving liquid crystal. However, this conventional device is thick and heavy and the number of its manufacture steps is increased and cost of its manufacture is high.